


Event Horizon

by May



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/pseuds/May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi cannot turn around after Light leaves her to walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Event Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For the prompt ‘Possession’. I’ve actually wanted to try writing about this for a while.

Event Horizon  
Naomi was in control of her movements, but at the same time, she wasn’t. The boy’s earnest expression stuck in her mind. She didn’t need to talk to his dad, so…wait, she did. About kira. The boy was kira. He’d said so. Confession? He hadn’t done anything to her that she knew…but why…  
Thoughts flaked off of the walls of Naomi’s mind, and she grasped for the one she needed. She should be talking to him, still…she should be going to see L…taking the boy. But then why was she walking away?  
She couldn’t turn around. She didn’t want to turn around, any more. A twisting fog had settled over her mind, like she was drunk, both comfortable and uncomfortable at once. She needed to turn round. Needed to go back. Needed to talk to the kira task force. Needed to talk to L.  
 _Naomi didn’t want to live anymore._  
That particular thought rang out sharply, among half-formed alerts that she should be going back. Take the boy. Disarm him if need be. More than capable, she was more than capable. He’d turned, smirked.  
 _Without Raye, there was no point._  
She needed to know why there was no Raye, though, and the boy had told her. The boy had done something. She needed to talk to L. Her feet wouldn’t stop. She couldn’t stop.  
 _She would go where no-one could find her._  
No…she needed to stop, turn around. Needed to find L. L, he’d listen. She knew what to do and now Naomi’s hands wouldn’t obey.  
 _It was over now, no need to be a bother, anymore._  
Something whispered in the back of her mind that she could go back. Something raspy and suffocated.  
 _What was the point?_  
Naomi’s muscles twitched in protest as her hands moved without being told. Something was wrong…something…wrong.  
 _It was kira’s world, anyway._  
Naomi knew there was something she should be concentrating on. Vaguely remembered bright doe eyes and a helpful smile. She must have been on the edge of sleep.  
 _Go where no-one could find her._  
Raye…L…kira. He was…he was…  
 _It’s finished._  
Needed to find…  
 _No point in searching any further._  
Needed to tell…why was? Who…?  
 _Raye was dead, so should she be._  
Raye…L should know that…  
 _This was the end. Finished._  
L…  
In the confines of her mind, Naomi tried to scream.


End file.
